


【POT|翻译】Fever/发烧

by 9024Scarlett



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: 在真田生病请假的时候，精市把作业捎带给他。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2914) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> 作者的话：  
> crack*

精市不过是顺路把今天的作业捎去给弦一郎——当然，假定他已经能做了。能让他病到缺席一天的课程的病，肯定很严重吧，精市打算把作业放下后就尽可能快地离开传染范围。

计划如此，可不巧的是真田家没有人应门，他敲响前门，又摁了门铃，还是这样。可能他们去医生那儿了？

他叹气，弯腰从门垫下摸出了备用钥匙。他只需要跑上楼把作业放到弦一郎房间里，然后在他们回来之前，他就可以回家了。

房子里黑漆漆的，但不成问题，毕竟他在这儿度过的时间跟在自己家中一样多。精市轻轻走上台阶，穿过走廊，没有劳神去开灯。他走进弦一郎黑暗的房间里。

把书包放上桌子，他开始在里面翻找记着作业的笔记本。

“……嗯？”从床的方向传来一个昏昏欲睡的声音。“妈妈回来了？”

精市一抖，嘴角抽动了一下。“啊，并不是的，弦一郎。”

这之后是吓人的寂静。终于，衣料发出沙沙声，床头灯咔嗒一声打开了。弦一郎望着他，头发乱蓬蓬的，双颊潮红，随后慢慢展开了笑容。“精市！”他叫道，显然很高兴。

精市看向他目光炯炯的眼睛和暧昧不明的笑，心想不知弦一郎的高烧现在怎么样了。“我顺路来把作业带给你，”他说，有笔记本，还有他所需要的文档。“我就放在这儿了，可以吗？”他补充着，把文档跟弦一郎的课本放到一起。

弦一郎点点头，坐直起来。“…高兴你路过这里，”他的声音含混不清，脸上还带着那个让他心慌的微笑。“你真好。”

“没有什么，弦一郎，”精市低声道。“我不是有意吵醒你的，那我就先——弦一郎，你确定起来没问题吗？”不管有没有问题，弦一郎都在这么做了，他晃着身子挪过来，用一只手抱住他的朋友。精市皱眉，“我想你现在最好躺回去好吗——弦一郎！”真田猛地坐回床上的时候，手臂还紧紧地环绕着精市。他略微挣扎了一下，“你到底是怎么了？”

“没什么，”他颈上感受到了弦一郎叹出的气息，“什么事也没有。”

好吧，至少现在他知道弦一郎的高烧究竟到什么程度了——实在高得过分，就他从对方的紧贴自己皮肤的面颊所能感觉出的来说。“唔，弦一郎，你这么表示友好真不错，但我得——”精市突然停下，双眼睁大。“弦一郎？！”

弦一郎轻轻咬着他的脖子。“你尝起来很好，”他咕哝着，舌头舔过精市的皮肤。“真的很好。”

精市犹豫了，在两个想法之间摇摆不定。一方面弦一郎嘴唇滑过的触感好极了；另一方面，在对方正发高烧，利用感冒药里的麻醉成分对他的影响这并不公平。最后他的道德感胜出了。“我觉得——啊——我们得好好说一下这个——弦一郎！——等你好一点的时候，”他喘息着，努力挣脱那双紧紧抓着他衣服的手。

弦一郎紧紧抓住他一只手。“等我好了就不敢了，”他的声音里充满急切。“可以吗，精市……”他眼中亮闪闪的东西让他看起来很郑重。

某些猜测，某些想法，全都得到了确认。精市用膝盖抵在弦一郎床边，把手掌放上他泛红的脸。“但我敢，”他温柔地说，拇指抚过弦一郎的脸。

“你肯定？”弦一郎低声问。

“我保证。”精市微笑起来，凑上前亲吻了他的额头。弦一郎手指弯曲插进他发间，把精市向下带。他嘴唇干燥，吻技笨拙，但精市发现自己并不在意这些，这个吻足够甜腻。只有楼下一声关门响让他回过神。他强迫自己退开。“你该休息了，好吗？”

弦一郎冲他笑了笑。“好，”他轻轻说，重新躺到枕头上。

精市为他关上了台灯，然后拎起自己的书包。“早点好起来呀，可不可以呢，弦一郎？”他走到门边，小声说了一句。

“好。”带着倦意的回答。

精市微笑，离开了房间。

~*~

 

两天之后，精市也染上了弦一郎的感冒。

 

—完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> *并不知道该怎么翻译这个tag呢…崩坏吗（感觉并没有啊）？
> 
> 总之是一篇小甜饼嘛。


End file.
